The dress
by Sapphettegirl
Summary: Blythe just made a new dress for penny ling and everyone likes it but Russell on the other hands fells something he's never felt before. One-Shot, Pennussell if you don't like it then don't leave any bad comments for me.


"Now let's see: things in place..check, Everyone playing fine..check, all the food's in place..check, double check my check list..check." Russell said. "Hey Rusty." Vinnie said. "Can you please stop calling me that?" "Oh come dude lighten up for awhile." "Well...ok, but just for now. Hey uh where's penny ling?" "Oh she went to Blythe's room to try on clothes." "Ok that's good." "Why'd you wanna know?" "Because she's the only one not here right now." "Oh right hehe."

**Five minutes later, Penny ling came back wearing a very beautiful/hot dress. **

"Hi everyone, I'm back and look at this dress Blythe made for me isn't it cool?" Penny asked. "It looks wonderful penny ling." Zoe answered. Everyone else agreed except Russell. "Well Russell what do you think?" He wasn't paying attention when penny came in because he was checking his checklist. "Hey Penny, how was your..." He dropped his clipboard and caught dead at penny's outfit, his eyes enlarged, his cheeks were blushing, his mouth was drooling a bit and he kept staring at the dress for like two minutes just admiring her like as if she was a beautiful angel.

(_Fantasy world_)

"Oh penny ling your dress looks so beautiful today" "Thanks Russell Blythe made it for me today." "Yeah." Russell said in a dreamy voice. He took her hand and danced with her for a few seconds then pulled her down to the floor a bit. "I could just stare at you all day." "Kiss me Russell and we shall always be together forever." "Yes penny ling I will kiss you." He leaned closer to her face but someone screamed his name. "Russell, Russell, RUUUUUSSSSEEELLL" The scream got him out of his fantasy.

(_Fantasy world over_)

"What What,is something going on?" Russell asked. "Yeah you were staring at penny for like a long time you know" Sunil answered "I was? Oh God I was." "So what were you daydreaming about?" Vinnie asked. "Um..I gotta go somewhere over there." Russell dashed over to the red slide and stayed up there for a while.

"What just happened? Or better yet, what was I thinking? How could I just doze off like that, that never happened before? But that dress...it made her look so dang beautiful. Gaah, get it together Russell...But I can't she was just..amazing from top to bottom. But all the other girls wore dresses too, so why is penny any different? It was soo..Oh stop it Russell, stop letting your feelings get the best of you. But I can't..oh and that fantasy, it just seemed so really..so..perfect. Shut up Russell just Shut the heck up ok. But I can't ok she was so beautiful I mean even more beautiful than Zoe. Don't you see what's going on her, your falling in love with her and once you do you can't go back.

"I know I know but I can't help it. Falling in love with her? No just...yeah falling in love. Then you should tell her then since you do. But what will she-" "Russell are you okay in there?" Penny asked. "Yeah penny I'm ok" "Are you sure, you've been in there for a while and I'm getting kinda worried about you..you know from after this afternoon." "Yeah don't worry about me." "Okay"

"What are you doing you dork, that was your chance right there?" "I know but-" "Don't "but" me go there and tell her." "Hey, I thought you didn't want me to be in love?" "Yeah but you've shown that you truly do so go there and..tell her." "Okay, I will."

"Um penny ling can you come up here, I need to tell you something?" "Okay Russell." She climbed up the slide and into the hole. "So what did you want to tell me?" She asked. "Well..Remember when you asked me if I liked your dress and I just stood there staring for awhile?" "Yes?" Well..The reason I stared was because I..I..I..." "You what?" "I..I.." "I understand you can't say it because you thought it wasn't appropriate for me, ok fine.. *crying* I just tell Blythe that you hated it. You I'll just go and-" "No I don't hate it at all it was beautiful on you from head to toe, I just couldn't say it because now I've realized that I..that I..that I-" She kissed him on the cheeks and said, "You don't have to say it, I already know the answer."


End file.
